brokenuniversesfandomcom-20200214-history
Time-Space Administrative Bureau
The 'Time-Space Administrative Bureau '(TSAB, The Bureau) was one of the lead governments of the Dimensional Sea. Created several hundred years after the end of the Belkan Empire, it is Magocracy under the form of a Military Junta. It is the government that also formed the current calendar dating system Magical Century. '' Their general theme is The Titans Main Theme. History The creation of The Bureau formed with the inter-dimensional alliance between the three core worlds of Mid-Childa, Firstaum and Vaizen. Slowly, the organization assimilated more Dimensional Planes to its fold, adding its massive size that it was during the mid-to-late 20th Century. From the original inception of the Time-Space Administrative Bureau, there were already many that believed that they had overstepped the boundaries of sovereign planet-states. After all, there was a limited amount of representatives for Parliament. However, this system had changed in 0077, following the aftermath of 108 Division Disaster. With the death of Lieutenant Colonel Genya Nakajima, the armed forces of the TSAB staged a superior military coup, led by then Lieutenant Colonel Yagami Hayate (Promoted to Brigadier General). Formerly retired Flotilla Admiral Gil Graham led the newly formed Supreme Council to secure absolute security for the people. Military Absolute power rested with the Three Grand Admirals (if/when they were elected) or the High Council. While the number of "2500 Dimensional Planes" falls under heavy pretext, it is actually around 1400 Dimensional Planes directly under the TSAB while the other 1100 are Unadministrated protected zones that cross-section among their borders. A grunt soldier of the TSAB has the general BGM of Rail to the DangerZone. An Ace soldier has the BGM of Ace Attacker. A Combat Cyborg has the BGM Born to Fight. An Ace Combat Cyborg has the BGM Vanishing Trooper. ''Military Rivalries Air Force Much like the Belkan Empire before it, the Air Force of the TSAB has gained much chagrin for obtaining all the higher up ranks, leading to the general meme that the Air Force are "... A bunch of children" due to the younger age of these mages. It does not help that the Air Force has an elite strike battalions under Takamachi Nanoha: Sakura Wings, Stardust and Heaven's Devils. To their confusion, Nanoha refers to them as her own "Londo Bell". Their collective theme is Swan. Navy / Spacy Nobody appears to like the Navy/Spacy in any regard, due to the fact that their personal can sit back behind barriers and shielding while the Aerial Mages and Ground Forces take the direct blows against enemy weapons. However thanks to the initial rise of Fate Testarossa, the Ace of the Navy, this attitude had disappeared for more than one reason. Army / Marines While the Army and the Marines are the largest of the military sections, it is also the largest in having the biggest gaps between ranks. The freshest members of the Army are at least C-rank and the highest is SS, due to Yagami Hayate. Many see the Army personal as 'Try-hards' in life, while the Marines are likened to the Navy/Spacy for their reliance on their ships to travel large battalions. ''Emergency Powers '' In the times of war, a ‘Lord of Admirals’ is elected from the Three Grand Admirals, who’s emergency powers are directly in line with all branches of the military. Only the Supreme Council and/or High Council supersede the authority of the Lord of Admirals. Thus far, the only elected Lord of Admirals in current times is Highever Omnix Dauntless Will. Culture The TSAB has strange similarities with the Earth country of Great Britain. However they are not above trying to assimilate other cultures in order to keep peace treaties active between other Dimensional Sea fairing nations or to ease local tensions. However true power in the Bureau resides with the military with age groups as young as nine being employed and directed by the various branches of the Intelligence community or military activities. To prevent the various branches from gaining too much power, the TSAB created the Charter, stating several terms for government, including: * A four-year term for the Admirals / High Council Members (Only two terms) * Impeachment through a separate Judicial Branch. * Constant checks on private terms. Category:Lyrical Nanoha BetrayerS Category:Alpha Series Category:Universe 616 Category:Universe 52 Category:Civilization